Goodbye My dear Meowrail
by that depressed asshole
Summary: {The end to the meowrails as we know it! Read this to see how Nepeta's life really ended... Will they ever see eachother again?} Please read and enjoy! 3 First fanfiction so please see if you like ok? Its not the longest sorry! ]


**Goodbye My Dear Meowrail…**

The metal down let out a loud BANG! As equius left the room to roam through the dark hallways of the meteor. Nepeta let out a sigh and swung her feet back and forth her body on top of the wood table in the center of the room. She looked around the dim room hoping for something to catch her eye and occupy her time. She frowned as the large room held nothing of interest or possible exploring. She grit her sharp little teeth as she jumped off the table and we over to her husktop plopping down infront of the black screen. She jiggled the mouse a bit and the screen illuminated. A grin spread on her face but soon was omitted when she saw that no one else was online. She let out a frustrated growl and closed trollian shutting the husktop off. She leaned back in her chair huffing, ":33 Why can't I go out? Equi-hiss can't make me stay in here furevfur! I can help out too!" she exclaimed sitting up. She put a defiant look on her face as she stood up and dashed to the door jerk on the handle. The door remained shut, she widened her eyes in surprise, ":33 shoot! He knew I would try and sneak out!" she grumbled annoyed as she trudged back to her chair. She stopped when the sound of air conditioning blew through the vents restarting. She grinned evilly and crept over to one of the lower vents. She dug her claws in to the sides of the metal frame and pulled with all her might. After a few tugs the frame came off and fell to the floor with a clatter. ":33 *ac pulls the metal vent furom the wall! The heroic huntress then proceeds to shuffle through and continue her investigation!*" the little troll giggle as she crawled into the cramped vent fitting in nicely. She shuffled through the vents her eyes dilating to take in more light. She squinted through the darkness seeing an inter section between different rooms and vents. She pausing thinking of which way to go when a loud yell interrupted her train of thought. She slid out her long blue claws and narrowed her eyes. ":33 *ac comes to the rescue beclaws some furrend n33ds her!*" she announced as she took the turn and shuffled as fast as she could toward the thin slashes of light through the vent frame at the end. As she reached the end she paused squinting through and taking in the view from the other side.

A large dark room held two figures standing in the center. She widened her eyes as she made out the tall figure of her usually mellow friend, Gamzee, and the kneeling figure of her meowrail. A long object was rammed into equius's knee causing the indigo blood to be forced to his knees as blood oozed from the wound pooling around him. She held her breath as the purple blood raised the snapped bow in his hand and wrapped it around the Sagittarius's neck. Gamzee jerked the ends of the wire tightening it around her meowrail's neck. Equius's face begins to turn a deep shade of indigo as he scratched at the tight wire around his throat gasping for air. A smile grew ear to ear on the purple blood's face as he pulled tighter and tighter until the indigo's resistance became very minimal. Gamzee dropped the ends of the wrecks bow and equius's body sagged on to his limp side his eyes staring wide. Nepeta sat shell shocked and unable to utter a word it felt as if the whole world had suddenly become the most horrifying place all against her now. The vision around her blurred yet stayed burning and focused on equius's face. A sad smile stretched on the Sagittarius's face. Once her mind had wandered back she began to notice the flood of olive tears streaming down her mortified face. The misery was soon replaced with this kick of adrenaline. She let out a rather ferocious snarl and her eyes darkened and narrowed. She blasted through the vent frame hurtling herself towards the purple blood. Claws ready to rip through him she slashed forward at the surprised purple blood. Gamzee's eyes widened surprised to see her react so quick and caught her by the wrist a smile planed on his lips and eyes wide and crazed. Blinded by her rage she unknowingly she not realize he had snatched her by the wrist. She slashed her claws across his face letting the sharp ends score deep into his face. His face held the emotionless crazed look, her heart pounded as the courage drained out of her like the purple blood leaking from his wounded face.

"HoNk.." Gamzee said as he slammed the olive blood to the cold hard ground. She let out a yowl as she back came into contact with the ground with all his sheer force behind it. A burning pain blasted through her and her vision went haywire. Her head spinned and she looked around confused as the olive blood began to pool from her. She looked up with a confused gaze as her eyes focused. Gamzee raised his pin, the end was already coated with shining blue blood. Her eyes widened as he raised it high above his head, "GoOd MoThEr FuCkInG bYe.." he said as he brought the pin down hard. The end of the pin came in contact with her forhead sending shockwaves as the frontal parts of her skull cracked. She let out a few raspy breaths as her vision started to become white. She felt herself being picked up and at first she believed it to be her acestors taking her away to her dream bubbles but how she was wrong. She felt herself flying then clatter to the ground, the pain was now not felt as she hung on a string between life and death. Her vison wavered as she saw a limp dark gray hand infront of her. The hand was clothed in a leather black glove and coated with indigo blood. With the last efforts left in her she put all her last energy into her hand as she moved it reaching out for the limp hand. Only inches away her fingers brushed the cold hand as a final wave of pain was sent through her as Gamzee's pin came in contact with her back. Then everything went blank.


End file.
